<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Potential Slayer in Forks by stonerbella (LilLesbianLauren)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257785">Potential Slayer in Forks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLesbianLauren/pseuds/stonerbella'>stonerbella (LilLesbianLauren)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:20:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLesbianLauren/pseuds/stonerbella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little thing to think about. maybe if it gets interest i'll expand upon it later. </p><p>Au where the thing Bella had been feeling all her life was just that she was a potential slayer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Potential Slayer in Forks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In New Moon when Edward leaves, Buffy finds her on her search for potentials in season 7. Obviously Bella is a mess.</p><p>Buffy finds her spending her time with a dark haired boy who she is later told is a family friend named Jacob. It doesn’t take long before Bella breaks down and tells her everything. She recognizes Bella’s deep pain over her lost vampire love; she and Angel had promised forever to each other at one point too.</p><p>She understood her connection to the dark haired boy as well. Buffy saw herself in the young girl—filling her time and giving herself to the one person who wanted her the most. The person who could have her everything, but could never truly have her heart. Buffy knew the feeling all too well, the scent of Spike still lingering on her skin from the night before.</p><p>A long night and a million questions later, Bella finally understood the feeling of otherness she had felt her entire life.</p><p>She was a slayer.</p><p>She didn’t need a boy to give her strength.</p><p>She was powerful all on her own, and it felt good.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>